How to Kiss a Princess
by vdaysnowstorm
Summary: 'How had Marceline even gotten her hands on the Enchiridion' Bubblegum wondered.
1. Regret

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: I couldn't sleep last night (so blame the oddity of the story on that :D) and ended up writing this short one-shot. It seems done as it is, but if enough people like the idea it might be continued. I always wondered why in the episode 'The Enchiridion!' Bubblegum was so insistent on wanting to see the chapter 'How to kiss a princess'. *cough* Marceline?*cough*

* * *

The Princess, Bonnibel Bubblegum, was not a stranger to regret. She and the emotion were old companions. Perhaps it was her scientific background that caused this bond to form?

For with science, many different outcomes can be tested, observed and the best answer chosen. Leaving little room to wonder, "Did I _really_ make the right decision?".

Of course, you did! You had already observed all the possible outcomes and determined that it was.

Success!

And yes. Bonnibel knew that errors would be made, even under the best conditions and after long hours of heavy scrutiny.

Exhibit A: Lemongrab.

The result had not gone according to her plan. Never the less, through the experience she had gained a knowledge that had previously eluded her. And this new found logic would not betray her.

Success!

Unfortunately, and the part that caused the pink woman the most grief, life is _not_ an experiment. Though some had often tried to convince her it could be, at times.

'Live and learn' they would say, or 'Only those who don't try, don't make mistakes'

No matter what phrases they used-

-she knew better.

Sometimes a decision had to be made that was, not planned, not logical. And sometimes that decision's effects were irreversible.

When confronted with such finite decisions, coming to a sound course of action was most difficult, even through the heaviest of calculations.

How does one even begin to truly understand how another person will react? You would have to account for the persons past memories, current state of mind, location, feelings toward the matter and so much more.

Bubblegum shivered, for she loved challenging questions such as this.

'This conundrum is what makes people both fascinating as well as terrifying.' She thought.

Something unplanned… that was what it had been.

The regret, the candy princess was feeling eat away at her stomach, was tied into a certain mischievous vampire lady. It seemed, at one point in time as though all of Bonnibel's problems could be traced back to Marceline.

Marceline, whose long black locks often became entangled with her own.

Marceline, whose glowing crimson eyes, frightened the sweet candy citizens terribly in the night.

Marceline, whose silky voice, entered her dreams causing her to wake in the night only to find her room empty.

Marceline, whose lips … whose lips were the start of all this!

A sigh, one seasoned with the wistfulness of remembrance as well as the frustration for allowing her mind to circulate back to the topic.

She remembered when the simple, spontaneous, action of a caste kiss created a decision. A decision that had to be made but-

What formula could she have possibly used?

Could she really blame herself for casting Marceline away?

She hadn't wanted to. Really, if she had, she would have done so long ago.

No!

And that is way, although the damage may seem to be irreparable, she had to find a way to make it right.

Somehow…


	2. Princess

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Thank you so much for wanting to read more ^_^

Sorry there is going to be a bit of angst before it gets fluffy.

* * *

With a gasp the candy princess shot up in bed. She looked around wildly, seemingly shocked by her location. There wasn't a sound in the dark room aside from her breaths slowly becoming calm, as reality made itself known.

Moving slightly, the pink haired girl winced, a sting beckoning attention to her hand.

She reached over to the bedside table and lit a candle that sat there. Her eyes felt weak in the dim light. However, the small flame was just enough to allow her to inspect the source of the stinging.

There, she was surprised to discover, were indentations in the shape of nails.

How hard had she been clasping her hand in her sleep?

Had she had been dreaming about something?

She could not fully remember.

Perhaps it was best she could not remember.

Rubbing her palm a bit in a soothing motion she swung her legs out of bed. Fixing the black rock shirt she wore, feet unceremoniously meeting the cool flooring.

It was an absolutely gorgeous night. Most nights were, unless of course there was an unforeseen knife storm. What the candle lacked the moon made up for as it flooded into the room though a high, closed, window.

Rubbing blurry blue eyes the princess found yet another 'surprise'. The remnants of tears were dried and painted over her skin, leaving a thin glossy mat.

It _had_ been a bad dream.

No.

More like a memory, she was sure.

This had been going on for months now, the lack of sleep only fueling thoughts to a point that she no longer felt in control. Everything she did made her think of the Vampire's absence.

Even in sleep.

In an attempt to turn sadness into, the more bearable, anger she chose to focus on all the undead girl's faults.

Making a mental list with care:

*Horrible Manners

*Distasteful

*Unreadable

*Hotheaded

*She repeats herself

*Overly Sensitive

The list was not working. For with every fault came a sense of endearment. She had grown fond of all the girls bad traits as well.

How could someone be so imperfectly perfect?!

Her barefooted steps created a steady beat, the perfect base for the voice that was about to disperse the silence, "You're still up at this hour".

She jumped, her pink hair bouncing to the motion. Bonnibel turned around to see a familiar face standing not an arms length away. "Marceline!"

Without a second thought the two embraced. A rush of relief at seeing the vampiric girl caused pink knees to buckle and she found herself sinking to the floor. The dark haired girl floated down to kneel beside her.

Bubblegum was ecstatic, "It's been almost two years you know!"

"It's felt like just yesterday." Marceline smiling in response, the way she always had. As though nothing had happened, nothing was said.

Pulling away reluctantly, Bubblegum took in that smile, "Where have you been?"

"Oh here and there… and everywhere." Her voice was playful and singsong, something missed dearly. Hearing that voice was like hearing a tune one could not place, yet hummed constantly, for a second time. And learning, yet again, why it had meant so much.

But there was no time to waste on admiration. Now was the time to say what must be said. What should have been said so very long ago.

"I'm so sorry."

It was such a relief to say those words aloud.

Marceline did not even consider her response and replied instantaneously, as Bubblegum had dreamed she would, "It's alright."

But it was not enough, "No, it isn't alright. I said so much to you, I didn't know how to respond to you. I was so happy!, But scared." She knew she was rambling on but it couldn't be stopped. Like soda that had been shaken and opened, it would have to run its course. "What if I lost you somehow or our kingdoms didn't approve?'

Marceline said nothing, just looked at her with a gentle smile.

"I didn't want you to leave. But I ended up doing everything in my power to make you leave. I really love you, you know. And it just hurts so much." Somewhere during the confession tears began to flow anew, recoating the same path that had traveled earlier.

There was a silence. And Bonnibel feared the worst.

For she knew she deserved the worst.

Carefully, Marceline brushed her cold fingers across a pink forehead, pushing gummy locks aside. Granted there was no hair blocking her eyes to begin with. It was more of a comforting gesture, as though she was unsure of how to act and followed a subconscious impulse.

"Do you still care for me, as you did?" Blue eyes asked red in the dark.

The response was simple, but telling, "I'm here, aren't I?'

"You are."

Just then a knock came from the door, "Milady" It was Peppermint. He did not wait for a response and came in. Bubblegum turned from Marceline to look at him. He had a worried expression, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything is wonderful, Peppermint. Why would you think otherwise?" Bubblegum said between sniffs, shocked a bit by his sudden arrival and concern.

He gave her a worried glace, "During my nightly rounds I heard you talking and … I think you should try to get some rest."

The pink girl tried to protest, "But Ma-"

Her words stopped cold. As she had turned back to face the vampire, she was gone. In fact, there was not a sign she had ever been there to begin with.

It made sense. Why would she come? Why would she be so kind? After all…

A pathetic excuse of a smile form on tired chapped lips, "Your right Peppermint, I will try to sleep again."

Peppermint was relieved to hear this. He made sure she was in bed once more before blowing out the candle and heading out into the hall, wishing her a restful sleep.

As a butler, he knew his mistress was suffering. She could barely sleep. He knew very well that her sleepless nights, tears and anxiety were not the work of night terrors, but a terror of the night instead.

A vampire.

And as much as it was a butler's job to see to it that everything was put right. It was also a friend job to report this to someone surely dealing with a similar dilemma.

He readied himself for a trip through an all too familiar portal-

"Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum."

-to the Nightosphere.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is Marceline.


	3. Queen

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I have no good excuse :P

* * *

Her cave was quiet, deathly so. No noise could be heard aside from small, randomly patterned, drops of water. The sound was carried through the inner cavern on the air. Distorting, giving the illusion of voices whispering from within.

The voices kept the Vampire Queen company though the night and lulled her to sleep with their song through the day.

Marceline had only just begun to live in this cave again after having met a very entertaining hero boy and his, scaredy cat of a dog, brother.

Meeting them had been very lucky, for many reasons.

1) They both seemed cool (and more importantly easy to tease).

2) The meeting had served to dull the apprehension of returning to this region of Ooo.

She bit her lip, causing a dull pain, warning herself not to think any further on the subject.

She had been traveling to the farthest corners of Ooo for two year, a time that felt like only a weekend getaway to her, for the very purpose of not having to think about –

At that very moment a portal opened before her. The undead girl held her breath, there was only one thing this could mean.

"Hey there."

"Dad?" She asked, more annoyed than surprised, "What are you doing here? More importantly, how did you find me?"

Hunson Abadeer stepped out of the portal and it closed instantly. His movement could be best described as a spider that had learned to walk upright.

The Lord approached his daughter in a relaxed manner, his voice did not betraying this, "Oh come on, can't a father spend time with his little girl without all the questions."

He patted her head playfully, ruffling up her hair.

"I'm not going to take over the Nightosphere." Marceline shot at him, wiggling free from his reach.

She knew, he only wanted her to take over so he could be relieved of his post as the Lord of Evil and ascend to the 97th dead world.

Though she would never admit it to him directly, part of Marceline's reluctance to succeeding her father was due to the fact it would mean his absence from her life.

Being left behind was not something she cared for.

Upon hearing his daughter's clam the Evil Lord paused in thought. For that was not why he had come. Even so, hearing his dream being crushed again hurt, "no no no, you misunderstand." He soothed

Marceline crossed her arms glaring at him, urging him to explain himself.

"You see, I came because I want to know what you think of the Candy Kingdom's ruler."

In an instant everything that had been done was undone. Maybe it was never 'done' to begin with. You can cover a wound with a bandage, but the fact still remains. Underneath it exists and may still be at risk to fester.

Gray arms became slack and the harsh glare vanished, "Why do you want to know that … and from me?"

The Lord of the Nightosphere just shrugged, "I asked first. Answer my question, and I'll answer yours."

The response was childish, yet one Marceline had expected. It seemed like a fair enough deal. But then again, deals of this kind never went well when Hunson was involved.

A many poor demons in the Nightosphere could tell you that.

Marceline took a deep breath, steadying her voice, taking care not to let any personal emotion show, "She is perfect. Literally, she walks into a room and people fall for her charm and grace. But that's not all. Once they get to know her they realize she isn't just a pretty face. She's kind and one of the smartest people in Ooo."

Nice job. That whole 'not showing emotions' bit, that went well.

Marceline did not know it, but even before she had begun to speak Hunson already knew her answer. He simply waited for his daughter to finish.

"Don't you think your judgment of her is a bit clouded?" He did not wait for a response, for he knew that one too, "You think too highly of her. She may be struggling just as much, if not more, as you are."

"I don't think-" Marceline began, until the words came into focus, "Wait, what have you heard?"

His parental wisdom disappeared and a tauntingly knowing tone coated his words, "Nothing much, just you made the Princess a crying, sleep deprived mess. Apparently, her chaotic state could even put my best work to shame." He shook his head. Not out of pity for the Princess but out of pure disbelief that his work could be overshadowed so easily.

"She cries?!"

Bonnibel never cries, at least I've never _seen_ her cry before. She's strong. Why is she even the one crying? I should be the one crying!

Hunson eyed his daughter. Although she was lost in thought he could read her like a book. He always could. And that was why he tilted his head at her, flashing her a lopsided smile.

Knowing full well what that smile meant, the rocker protested, "How do you know it's me that she's crying about? I bet one of her experiments went awry."

"Let's just say I have a person."

There could only be one explanation.

"Peppermint" The vampire hissed under her breath. She had known Peppermint since 'childhood'; the small mint man was her father's closest companion.

"So what happened?"

Marceline's face twisted, "I don't want to talk to _you_ about it."

"Alright" The old man turned, the portal reopened, without a word, for its master.

Marceline was thankful he had not pushed the subject. There were some things she just didn't feel comfortable discussing with her father.

"I guess I'll just have to go ask the Princess directly for what happened then."

Bunck that!

"Wait!" Marceline groaned as her old man turned back around. He face showing, without a doubt, he was expecting this. "I'll tell you."


	4. Past: Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Marceline and the Scream Queens (the song title was in vol.1 & 2)

A/N: Including this chapter there are 7 more chapters planned for this fic. Incase anyone was interested :D

Enjoy~

* * *

Bubblegum took in her surroundings, "So, what am I doing here again?"

Of course she knew _why_ she had come, but LSP decided to answer her rhetorical question anyway, "Glob, PB sometimes I wonder why people call you smart, to forget something like this."

Bubblegum tried not to roll her eyes at her friend's comment.

She tried.

It didn't work.

Not that LSP noticed, she was too busy taking in the sights. After her break up with Brad she had every right to look at her perspective new boyfriends.

And there were a lot of them.

They all wanted her, she could tell, but only one could be lucky enough.

She fixed her fresh new dress as she spoke, "I called in to BLH (Best Lumpin' Hits) Radio and won two tickets AND backstage passes to Marceline and the Scream Queens."

This information was less than new to Bubblegum. It was all LSP could talk about for days after it had happened.

"Again." Bubblegum pressed on, "Why am _I_ here?"

"What you think I would go alone, like, helz na." LSP looked over at Bubblegum like she had a head full of sprinkles, "Anyway, with you here I won't have to worry about-" She gave her companion a once over, "-competition."

Bubblegum shook her head but said nothing. She knew what LSP was referring to, too few lumps. She would often try to 'console' the candy ruler about the subject.

But not today.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOHHH GIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRLLLL" LSP let out a shrill wail, snapping bubblegum back to reality. "The seats are right by the stage."

Flailing, she went to hover over a seat that was literally front and center. Any closer and they would have been on stage.

Bubblegum took the seat next to her, "So, Marceline and the Scream Queens, why do you like them so much?" It had never donned on her to ask, which was surprising seeing as she was usually very inquisitive in nature.

But of course, she had done her research before attending this event. She knew very well the band's bios and songs. Not that any of this peaked her interest in the slightest.

LSP responded in a simple and perfectly typical manner, "Duh, because everyone else likes them, what other reason do I need. They are, like, the biggest band in the Nightosphere."

"Of course."

They had arrived late. Bubblegum had not a clue as to what was proper attire to these functions. She had decided in a simple baby blue cocktail dress. The crown that usually adorned her head was no where in sight. Much to her protest LSP had begged her to leave it behind. Bubblegum assumed she believed it would cause unwanted attention. As she had looked around the venue there did not seem to be any other princesses, aside from the two of them.

So maybe it was best.

Even with no crown, Bubblegum was sure she had the sea green gem with her. It hung on a chain around her neck, hidden from view under the color of her dress. Not many people knew just how important that stone was and how responsible she was for keeping it safe, at all times.

She put her hand to her chest to check it when suddenly the lights began to flash. The strobe effect was horribly blinding in the dark. Smoke, that smelled of vanilla began to spill off the stage and drifted to their feet. It was cold.

The stage was set, and a loud heavy bass sounded through the darkness. Drums and other instruments meshed with them.

And just like that it had begun.

The most peculiar dead/undead/other group was presented on stage, the pride of the Nightosphere. Two vampires and ghost and … a guy?, all played there role to make the crowd cheer.

Bubblegum had seen their photos on album covers and news articles during her research and so their appearance was not startling to her in the least. And the song they had chosen to begin the concert was one she had heard. She even knew the title, 'Boys for Breakfast'.

Relaxing, she leaned back in her seat a little. She had this down, noone out of their element here. That was for sure.

Bubblegum listened to the haphazard lyrics and unorderly sound goo as it played on. She would spend time during each song looking at the various components of the group.

Drums.

How did that ghost manage to hit the bottom drum, seeing as how he is floating?

Guitar

It was clear she was a vampire. But if so why did she not seem to float as much as the others?

Keyboard

Who was this guy? A human? No, the only human Bubblegum knew of in existence was Finn, but that was a very special case. Also one of the reasons she kept him around. Like an endangered species, of sorts.

Finally the Bass Guitarist/Vocalist

Her hair whipped around her even with no wind. It baffled the Bubblegum Princess, as her hair was primarily stationary.

The pale woman's moments were sharp and ridged, very much unlike Bubblegum who had been taught to be graceful.

As she floated around the stage, moving to her own rhythm it became, in its own way, awkwardly graceful. Cute in its innocence and above all-

free.

Realizing she had spent an unfair amount of time just watching the vampire woman sing. She returned her gaze to the ghostly drummer.

However, no matter how often she pulled her eyes away, they kept being drawn back to long ebony tresses and cherry eyes.

There could be only one reason Bubblegum was so attracted to her.

And she was not afraid to admit it to herself-

she

wanted to be friends with this woman.

That was it.

The music died off. And the crowd, who had not seemed to stop cheering to entire show, grew louder demanding an encore.

And so they did.

This went on many times.

Wouldn't it be more convenient for them to have just preformed those songs with out having to be cheered back after every one?

Though it seemed like a hassle, ever time the Scream Queens returned to stage they had the biggest smiles on their faces.

Marceline seemed especially proud as she took up the microphone yet again, thanking everyone for 'keeping there music alive'.

The pun was surely intended.

* * *

"OH MY GLOB OH MY GROD OH MY BLOB, I'm so excited!" LSP did a little dance in there air, "I get to meet Bongo, he's the hottest. I mean, did you see him. And the fact that he's dead, it's totally romantic. Don't you think? Like, we can be together, but not. You know?" She asked, but not really.

"I guess." Bubblegum said not thinking about it too much, "Good luck to you." Bubblegum cheered her on, half heartedly.

Her thoughts were elsewhere.

How does one become friends with a vampire?

Bubblegum had a lot of friends. Well mostly candy citizens and other royals. But that was not what she was after. No. She did not want to talk politics with this girl.

But where to start?

They seemed so different and Bubblegum was no fool. The ancient saying 'opposite attract' was only half true. There had to be some things, big things, in common to make any meaningful relationship work. Like a bonding agent or a link in a chain, unbreakable.

Backstage was a mess. A tiny red demon lead both princesses back though the labyrinth until they came upon a door. It was plain and uninviting, but when it was opened by their guide inside was like a pearl hidden in a rotting oyster.

The décor was lavish and the dingy outside hall became but a memory as LSP floated inside making all sorts of approving noises. The curly haired guitarist giggled at the purple intruder's reaction, "Woe girl, slow down." She made sure LSP was safe from bumping into anything.

Bubblegum was looking around herself but not at the scenery. She was looking for the singer, to no avail.

LSP began overreacting over the ghost, Bongo. He seemed to be handling her attention just fine. Telling her some odd story of his drum set.

The 'apparently human' boy and remaining vampire decided to leave them be and turned their attention to Bubblegum.

"So, you like our music?" It was a statement but one made in hopes of starting up a conversation.

And it did, just not in the way there were expecting.

"Not really."

Both band mates exchanged a glance. They were both stunned, not sure at how to react to the flat honesty. Realizing her mistake immediately, Bubblegum caught herself expertly, "It's not that I don't like your music, it's just, I don't know very much how to interpret it."

"Interpret it?"

"You're supposed to feel it."

They offered, both smiling at her naiveté.

But Bubblegum did not understand. She had the worst desire to leave but forced herself to stay and wait if, just in case, the bass player would arrive.

Not daring to ask outright, for fear she would appear nosey.

* * *

LSP had decided to spend some 'alone time' with Bongo and taking this as a sign that night was slowly coming to close Bubblegum excused herself.

"It was nice to meet you."

"Likewise" Keila waved. Guy simply nodded his goodbye, uncertainly.

At with that she was out the door, back in that unkept maze. It was dimly lit and the candy girl was having a hard time finding her way in the darkness.

Something shifted in her peripheral vision and she spun around to face the cause, taking a defensive stance, fists raised.

She was met instantly with a giggle, "I'm sorry, your frilly lace mini dress betrays the tough image I think you were trying to go for."

It was the singer, Marceline.

Bubblegum was never one to care about appearances and she wasn't about to start now. Well maybe fixing her bangs a bit.

But after that, she wouldn't start!

Marceline lounged in the sky watching the pink woman from above.

Deciding she did not like to be looked at Bubblegum decided to retaliate with words, "And why where you not at the meeting. You had a fan waiting you know."

"Oh?" It was too dark to tell but if words had faces, the vampires response would be wearing the hugest grin, "You?"

"No" Bubblegum assured her, "My friend."

"Shame" The words came out with a sigh.

Blue eyes squinted in the dark. She could make out Marceline's silhouette but none of her features. Red eyes easily saw through to blue.

"Does it bother you to not see me? You could always go on your way." She paused, "I mean, it's not like you're a fan or anything." The words were a joke but there was also a subtle bitterness to them.

Not sure how to respond Bubblegum simply stopped trying to see her. After all, it didn't matter. She did not need to see the girl to have something in common with her.

"Do you like cats?"

It was a seemingly random question. However without hesitation, Marceline responded, "Hate them. Dogs are so much more loyal."

"Sweets?"

"Love them-" Bubblegum smiled in the direction of the voice, until Marceline continued, "-red ones mostly"

"I hope you aren't talking about to eat them." Bubblegum scrunched up her nose.

"Why else would I like sweets?"

"Distasteful"

Marceline playfully stuck out a long forked tongue. She obviously didn't care.

Undeterred, the interrogation continued, "Tea?"

"No"

"Science?"

Snort, "Really?"

Exasperated bubblegum threw up her hands. It was an extreme and uncalled-for reaction, one that made Marceline's eyes go wide with surprise as the pink girl called out, "Well there's nothing." She was all too annoyed to care what she had said aloud.

After considering this the puzzled girl in the sky landed, "Are you trying to look for conversation topics?" Her eyebrows raised in question.

Bubblegum shot her a glare in the dark. It was amazing just how much her eyes had adjusted at this point. Or maybe it was the fact that the distance between them had shrunk.

"Woe, why are you so mad? Guess I got it right."

Puffing out her cheeks in a childish display of anger, pink arms hugged tight to her chest, "Never mind, it was a silly thought. What would you and I have to talk about anyway?"

"How about to start-" Marceline tapping her foot lightly, as if waiting for the thought. And it came, she smiled toothily, "I'm a queen and I don't wear a crown. I can tell you why. But before that, tell me-"

And though coincidence, or perhaps not, Marceline extended her hand touching the space between covered pink shoulders. Her fingers found themselves directly above the hidden gem, thin blue cloth the only thing keeping them apart.

"-why aren't you, Princess?"


	5. Past: Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Marceline and the Scream Queens

A/N: I do not know Korean, the translation is from Google translate. I'm really sorry if it's not correct.

I got a very kind unsigned-in review on one of my other fics (Tell Me a Story) and there was an interest in Finn and Flame Princess's story. So I started working on that side story but decided to put it off for a while to finish this. So if you are reading this and that was you, thank you for your nice comment and it will be done ^_^

(Also, thank you to everyone reading this story!)

* * *

Their start was not what one would call fate.

Fate implies something beyond one's control, something that comes to you regardless of whether it is desired or not.

And that was why, this was certainly not fate.

The Princess and the Queen had to work hard to keep their newfound friendship afloat. For starters, time was not in their favor. Marceline was often on tour and taking care of whatever duties accompany being the Vampire Queen. She had never shared what those things were and the pink woman never asked. It didn't seem like something Marceline was willing to talk about or proud of.

As for Bubblegum, she spent her days in the routine she had become accustomed to. Ruling her kingdom by day and working on projects thought the night. These projects were not for her, they had application to better help the Candy Kingdom as well as neighboring lands.

Though it would be untruthful to say she hated conducting them.

With these two schedules so full it was always an unplanned surprise when Marceline showed up. And Bubblegum was certain she did so whenever there was a possible chance to, even if only for an hour.

The vampire, day or night, would be the one to appear at her castle windows.

Through the day, Bubblegum would worry for the other's safety. The sun was one of the only mortal enemies her pale friend had. That she knew of anyway. Marceline assured the Princess she was safe under her large brimmed hat or umbrella. That may have been true but her nerves would not settle until the vampire was safely inside.

Through the night, Marceline would announce her presence in the castle by terrifying various citizens in the dark, making them scream out.

The cries served as the perfect doorbell for a vampire. She was lucky none of them had exploded in fear, as they were prone to do. A strange defense mechanism candy people had adapted to long ago.

Bubblegum supposed this was her own fault to begin with. She was the one to invite her to the castle. How was she to know that once you invite a vampire in, they are free to come and go as they please?

The constant visits had not made her a welcomed guest in the castle and Bubblegum scolded the vampire constantly on the subject.

Warning her that, "If this keeps up I can't allow you to visit me here anymore. I like you, but I have to think of my people." Bubblegum warned the vampire in the dark.

Fangs caught what little light was in the room, "Maybe that's what I want."

Bubblegum was confused and a little saddened by this. Did she not want to spend time together anymore?

"Oh." Eyes drifted downward to fine sheets.

"I want to spend time with you, but out there." Blue eyes looked up, following Marceline's own gaze out a high window.

Relief washed over her, but regretfully, "It's late."

"Come on Bonnibel, please." Marceline whined, softly falling out of the air to land on her back at the end of the pink bed Bubblegum was occupying.

Bonnibel.

It was a name Marceline had taken to calling her. It was not her name. In truth she had no first name. The vampire had explained to her that in days of old, much before sugar had ever even the potential to gained life. Bonnibel meant 'beautiful girl'.

No one else called her that.

She never wished for anyone else to call her that.

The Bubblegum girl really did want to go, more than anything, but, "I have a meeting at sunrise."

The vampire signed sitting up from her fallen position, resting herself on her elbows, "It's just that I hate to see you like this."

"Like what?" Bubblegum enquired, unsure as to what the vampire was referring to.

"When we first met I knew you were a Princess immediately."

Bubblegum reached behind herself to pull out one of the many pillows and threw it in the undead girl's direction, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Catching the pillow with no trouble at all, she simply put it behind her head and began to use it, "Oh hush, let me finish." Bubblegum crossed her arms and leaned back again.

"Most Princesses seem so-" She could not think of the right word so she simply moved her hand around hoping the princess would get her point.

She didn't.

"Anyway, you on the other hand seemed like you wanted to be set free from something. And I wanted to be the person who helped you do that, somehow."

A still silence invaded the room. Marceline turned her head on the pillow to look at what was keeping her friend.

Blue eyes darted back and forth between red as if they were searching for something, hoping to find something. This was unnerving to the Queen, for if the royal science enthusiast was looking for something she was sure to find it.

What Marceline couldn't see was the way Bubblegum's heart had leapt. It actually worried the pink girl. Perhaps there was something wrong with her.

"On the 'morrow."

"What about him?"

"Not the bird, Morror. Tomorrow." Bubblegum corrected.

"I'm not following."

Bubblegum elaborated further, "Take me away, the day after tomorrow. The day and night will be yours to plan."

Marceline sat up a little too quickly, "You sure?"

"Did I stutter?" Bubblegum replied.

Always the tease, "No, but you did pause a bit."

"Oh be quite or I'll throw another pillow at you." They both smiled at the empty threat.

"It's a date then!" It was an excited statement that was also secretly a question.

Pink cheeks became red, "I don't date. It's a well known fact." Bubblegum mentioned matter-of-factly

"Fine, it will be called an adventure then."

Bubblegum giggled, "Yes, an adventure." She watched the pale girl fly up to her upper window, something that had become a vampire dog-door over the last few years.

"Goodnight, Bonni."

'An Adventure'

"Goodnight Marc."

It didn't matter how it was called, the fact still remained-

Bubblegum shut her eyes ready for sweet dreams.

-it was a date.

* * *

"I'm back" Marceline returned to the tour bus.

"How's the Misses?" Keila cooed.

"You're still hanging out with Bubblegum?" Guy asked, shocked.

Bongo shook his head, skimming though a shoe magazine, "You have the strangest taste, first that hole Ash and now a bubble-headed Princess."

Marceline became defensive, snatching his magazine from him, "She's not bubble-headed. Anyway, what about you and the Lumpy Space Princess, huh?"

"Oh her, don't even get me started. She was a handful." He floated up to reach for his magazine but Marceline only floated higher.

"You dumped her?" Keila called from another room. Her sensitive hearing allowing her to get her sheet music she had left behind AND listen to gossip at the same time.

"She dumped me!" He called back, now chasing after Marceline who was evading him with ease. Sure vampires can't beat ghosts, but they can run from them. "She thought I was cheating on her with my drum set."

"Your drums aren't alive." Marceline made a face, bored with the game, tossing the magazine back.

"That was her point."

Marceline and Keila, who had returned to the room, shared a laugh.

"It'll never work out." Guy suddenly muttered.

The laughter stopped.

And all attention was turned to him. He in-tern was focused on Marceline, "She's a princess, you know."

"And I'm a Queen. What's your point?"

"My point is, she's probably accustomed to refined suitors and the courtship of those who would not find her to be a perfectly delicious meal."

Keila giggled, mumbling something to her vampire friend. Without looking away from Guy, Marceline swatted her away.

Expertly dodging the attack, Keila added her opinion with a kind smile, "If you're really worried about that why don't you get help from the Enchiridion."

"Enchiridion?"

* * *

"그녀가 당신을 위해 옳지 않아!" **(She's not right for you!)** Lady was curled up like a spring, enjoying some delicious bubble tea with her friend, in the castle gardens after the royal meeting.

"Maybe, but we're going on a date tomorrow." The pink girl shielded herself as the Rainicorn spat out her tea in the most unladylike way.

"이런 일이 발생 했는가, 나는 그냥 친구라고 생각?" **(How did this happen, I though you were just friends?)**

Bubblegum swirled the cup of tea, watching the bubbles circle around the bottom of the glass, "I don't know, we've known each other for more than a year now. And I can't explain it. She just… I just-" Her voice trailed off and she stopped her motions.

Seeing her friend so deep in thought, Lady decided it wasn't right to take her feelings so lightly, "그리고 그녀는 같은 느낌하지 않는 경우? 그녀가하지 않으면 당신은 무엇을 할 것인가? 내 말은, 당신의 작은 영웅 소년의 머리를 당신을 위해 치유됩니다. " **(And if she doesn't feel the same? What will you do if she doesn't? I mean, your little hero boy is head of heals for you.)**

The questions lady asked were the exact ones on Bubblegum's mind. As for Finn, "He's kind. I should love him, like that. I wish I could. But I can't. I don't know why I can't. Things would be easier."

Lady shook her head. She was much more experienced when it came to matters of the heart than her childhood friend. And one thing she knew, was it was never simply 'easier', "당신이 그에게 나쁜 느낌 때문에 당신이 그를 좋아한다처럼 "어쩌면 당신은 생각합니다. 당신은 당신을 다시 좋아하지 않는 사람을 좋아하는 기분을 알고 있기 때문에. " **(Maybe you feel like you should like him because you feel bad for him. Because you know how it feels to like someone who doesn't like you back.)**

Bubblegum stiffened and Lady added, "아니 뱀파이어 여왕을 다시 좋아하지 않습니다. 난 그런거 몰라. " **(-not that the Vampire Queen doesn't like you back. I don't know that.)**

Bubblegum hummed as she took another sip of tea.

"그냥 당신이 어떻게 느끼는지 그녀에게. 그것은 복잡하거나 확신이있어 경우에도 마찬가지입니다. 그녀는 그들이 해당하는 경우 다른 사람의 감정을 비웃을 것입니다 사람의 종류처럼 보이지 않는 역할을 아무리. " **(Just tell her how you feel. Even if it's complicated or your unsure. No matter how she acts she doesn't seem like the kind of person who would laugh at someone's feelings if they are true.)**

"Thank you."


	6. Past: Enchiridion

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters from Marceline and the Scream Queens. Also the Key-per's riddle is from the show 100%

* * *

This had been Kaila's idea. And so Marceline had mentally decided if anything went wrong she would be the one to blame, jokingly of course.

In actuality, they had always been very good friends. She was one of the few people Marceline trusted blindly. And that is why she had decided to follow the other vampire's kind advice, no matter how fantastical the notion.

Apparently there was a book, a manual, for heroes. There was a chance, however slight, that she may be able to find something within its pages to calm her nerves. Help her be sure she was someone the princess could love, someone worthy of the Princess's love. To think she, a Queen and Lady, needed such a thing.

Marceline shook her head as she floated up the path, coming upon a door. In front, to greet her, stood a small man dressed in a plain robe. He was sporting a large hat, which by Ooo's standards of fashion was not so uncommon.

Seeing his guest land the tiny man began to rant excitedly, a prerecorded message for all those wishing to enter, "Greetings, young hero to be. This mountain is called Cragdor. Its purpose is two-fold: To protect the Enchiridion and to test the hearts of those who seek to possess it. Many noble challengers have entered the temple to pass the grueling trials that lie behind these walls, but no one has ever left here alive or dead! Only the truest most worthy hero can receive the heroes' Enchiridion and walk out these doors again! If it is you, friend, and I cannot say that I am certain, but you are verily welcome to try; However, first you must pass my riddle. My name is Key-per, and duly so, for I carry the key to this door, but all is not how it appears, you see? Or perhaps you-"

Marceline looked around her uncertainly. It couldn't be this easy. Walking forward, she picked the man up with ease, shoving his head into the lock. With a twist, the door opened.

"You got it. You answered the riddle. How, may I ask, did you find your answer?"

"You sai-" Marceline started, wanting to tell him, he had revealed it himself. But she was met with hopeful eyes and could not bring herself to do it, "I, uh, thought you would look nice shoved in the lock?" The best she could come up with on the spot.

But he accepted it with a, "Yes. Well, good luck and be careful. No one has come out alive or dead!"

Marceline hoped undead would be a different story.

* * *

The path was long but Marceline didn't have time to waste. She was not to be slowed down by the screams of help from mischievously untrustworthy gnomes or giants, who held no threat.

What kind of naive hero would be caught by these tricks and traps?

Flying up the mountainside, landing by the entrance to the large stone castle, Marceline sighed, "That's it?"

This was certainly easier than Keila had made it out to be and Marceline was feeling more and more that the Enchiridion was just a legend, one meant to motivate those fools who sought out what insight the book might hold.

Marceline smiled to herself as she pushed the wooden door open.

Not that she was one of those fools, of course.

She was met with a long decorated hall. Rich colored banners hung from the ceiling, clinging to the walls, they alternated between doors on both sides.

There was a single door at the end of the hall.

"Now to find that book." She spoke aloud, to none in particular.

It was surly hidden in one of the many rooms.

Seemingly from nowhere, an encompassing dark mist blocked her path. A hooded figure stepped out from it.

Now this was something.

"Who are you?"

The deep raspy voice of this creature disregarded her question, "Congratulations, you were not distracted from your goal. You are knowledgeable."

"Sooooo, I get the super secret hero's handbook now?" Marceline tested.

"Wa- No!" Predatory teeth snapped, "You have a flaw, something you do not want to be aware of. Answer one riddle and the Enchiridion is yours."

The black cloud blew toward her and gray arms lifted to shield her eyes.

But nothing came.

Opening them again the vampire was standing in pure nothing. From the darkness a familiar figure appeared.

"Dad?"

He did not speak, but the grim voice did, "Oh daddy dearest, you care for him more then you'd ever let on." He mocked.

Another man manifested at the demon's side. He had a comforting appearance, looked the same as he had done when Marceline was only 7 year old.

"Simon." Her voice was a whisper now.

The raspy voice chuckled, "Don't you mean the Ice King."

Marceline grit her teeth, "What is your deal? What do you want me to do, say?!"

She waited for the voice to give her the details of this challenge.

"Tell me-" A sweet voice came instead, causing Marceline to jump.

She knew that voice.

"Bonni?" It was a relief to see the other girl and she relaxed.

She was trapped, this the Mind Lord knew. And so he continued to let his illusion play out.

The pink girl stepped into line with the others, who continued to stare at the girl being tested.

"Tell me" Pink lips repeated, "What we three have in common?"

"What?" Marceline was confused.

The Mind Lord continued to speak his riddle using the most treacherous voice he could, sweet and pure.

"You care for us all-" she motioned to the group who stood by her. "But there is something we have in common that you will come to see."

Marceline's eyed narrow as she focused on blue eyes, so familiar yet cold. They snapped her out of the spell.

This was not the Bonnibel she knew.

The Princess may act cold at times, uncaring.

But

Her eyes were always warm.

Even so, the riddle remained.

"Well?" The Mind Lord surely saw through Marceline and realized that his charade was useless. The fake Bubblegum grinned malevolently.

There was no need to make this pleasant.

Marceline thought. She had long felt a bonding similarity between her biological father and adopted father. The only problem now was understanding why Bonnibel was standing beside them.

What was her commonality?

Suddenly the two men turned, unceremoniously fading into the darkness.

"Huh, don't go, I haven't fi-"

The pink girl giggled wickedly. For it was now becoming clear. And Marceline shot 'her' a worried look.

"Figured it out, have you?" She taunted.

"I'm afraid of all of you leaving me."

Bubblegum stepped forward like a cat, uncaring, "Oh no, it's better than that."

They were a breath away, pink lips drawing to the stunned vampire's ear, "You **know** we'll leave you." It was a breathy whisper that held so much power.

Wide eyes followed the Bubblegum lookalike as she pulled away.

They stood face to face, patiently waiting for an answer. Was there a need for one?

"But Bonnibel hasn't-" Marceline refused to call this Mind Lord by his illusion's appearance.

"Yet." It pressed, unrelenting.

"I-"

The tester stood, expectedly, hopefully.

"I'm terrified. She could, leave me, hate me." The latter option was even worse.

The Mind Lord had won, "She will. The others have." Pink lips smiled evilly.

"Have they?" Marceline's reply was sudden and flat.

"What?" Dumbfounded, the smile fell.

"The time I have spent will everyone. I cherish more than anything. Sure." Marceline scoffed, "I would be ok with my father spending more time with me. I would like for Simon to remember and smile at me, not an imaginary child Günter. I would love for Bonnibel to remain by my side."

She reached down and took a small pink hand in hers. Smiling without fear, for explaining her feelings to this doppelganger had made herself realize something and brought with it a much needed confidence.

The answer, in truth, is, "All three of you will never leave me. No matter how hard I try to make myself believe you will."

Dark clouds melted, revealing the hall she had never really left. The illusion that stood before her was now replaced by the hooded figure.

He stepped aside, pointing to the door at the far end of the hall.

Marceline eyed him as she passed. The Mind Lord spoke his farewell, "Well done. I only hope your expectations do not betray you."

Still high from the triumph Marceline did not heed his words.

Something she would later regret.

* * *

A/N: Next, the date.

Feel free to review, good or bad. I don't bite ^_^


	7. Past: Date Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

* * *

The day had come and a certain Candy Princess could hardly sit still.

Did she mention she did not care about appearances?

Because she didn't.

Really.

However, because Marceline had only given her a time, she had absolutely no idea how to dress.

After considering pink jeans with a simple black band shirt, that Marceline had been kind enough to give her. She decided upon her light blue cocktail dress, the very one she had worn when they met.

She hoped the symbolism of the gesture would speak volumes.

Bubblegum placed her crown in its case, attaching the gem onto a simple necklace.

Satisfied with her preparations, she gave herself a look in the mirror, extraordinarily giddy under a well practiced calm facade.

It was such a new feeling, unexpectedly thrilling.

A knock came from her door, catching her attention.

"Come in." She called, trying not to sound too happy.

* * *

Marceline flew to the castle from her tree house home. She had read the Enchiridion and was disappointed at how little it had helped. The journey to obtain it had been much more helpful for her then the book itself it seemed.

There had, on the other hand, been a single chapter that caught her eye. Marceline blushed, thinking about it.

Reaching the castle and a closed window, she landed the ledge. Immediately, through the glass, she saw the Princess standing with her back to the window.

But there was someone else.

* * *

Peppermint, out of the corner of his eye, noticed movement and glanced over. Glaring at the eyes he met.

Marceline hid, a little too late.

"Princess are you **sure** you will be safe on this outing?" The Princess had explained to him that she would be taking this night away from her experiments to go on an adventure.

He had been skeptical to begin with but became truly sure she was not being completely honest with him when he saw the vampire at her window.

"Of course, why would you ask?" Bubblegum wondering why the Butler was not looking directly at her. She followed his gaze to the window. Tensing as she could make out black locks flutter across the closed glass pane.

Turning back, Peppermint was facing her again, "It appears you will not be alone this night."

Bubblegum said nothing. What was she to say?

"Alright." Peppermint sighed and continued, "Just make sure, whatever this is." He motioned between the window and the pink woman. Eyes drifting to a bare head, "You don't neglect your duties."

And Bubblegum instantly touched the place her crown was meant to sit, ashamed.

She did not mean to neglect her duties, to pretend they didn't exist. She would not let her friendship and growing feelings get involved with her ability to rule her kingdom.

Had it already?

Peppermint saw is words effect and was positive his point had been received. With one last glared back at the window, he left.

He did not hate Marceline, but worried for his mistress. She had never really 'dated'. Well not in the traditional sense. Most suitors would end up becoming test subjects for her most recent projects.

Marceline hid, one last time, from that glare. She had been looking in the window, wondering what the two could possibly be talking about so long.

After the Peppermint man left, Marceline unhooked the latch from the inside with her psychokinetic powers. Inviting herself in, as she had done so many times before.

Bubblegum did not turn to face her.

"Is everything ok?"

Swallowing, the pink girl turned hurriedly, "Ya ya, everything's good."

Marceline was so preoccupied with the night ahead she did not question the other's reaction. It was so nice to see the real princess after the illusion on the mountain just the other day.

"Where will we be going?" Bubblegum had seemingly recovered from whatever had been bothering her, giving the vampire appraisingly look.

She was dressed much more casually than the Princess herself, black high wasted shorts and a gray tang top.

But still she loo-

"You look wonderful." Marceline took the words out of the Princess's mouth.

Looking down at her blue outfit, "I think I'm over dresses."

Marceline shook her head, "Where we're going, anything would be fine."

The Princess smiled finally, interested, "Let's go then."

Stepping forward, Marceline easily picked her up. In the other's arms, pink lips let out a squeak.

"What's wrong?" Marceline asked, panicked.

Bubblegum hid her face in the space between a gray shoulder and neck.

"Bon?"

"Uh, it's nothing. Let's go."

Still puzzled but reassured but the words Marceline took off.

Bubblegum held on tight. She had definitely not picked the right outfit. When the vampire picked her up she could feel her dress fall. It was uncomfortable but she was embarrassed to say anything.

As floated through the window and into the dark sky, Bubblegum relaxed her arms.

She felt safe.

She knew she was safe.

They had done this before and Bubblegum loved the way the cold night air hit her face. She closed her eyes to the sound of Marceline humming along to the wind, as it whistled by.

It was lulling.

By the time her eyes opened again they were in an area she didn't recognize. Marceline landed in a clearing, touching down gently, setting the other woman down.

Bubblegum looked around, "Here?"

"Yep." Marceline also looked around, nodding.

"It's deserted. There's nothing out here and at night." What could possibly be here?

Marceline smiled, "Scared?"

"No." Bubblegum pursed her lips. She wasn't. The night and dark had never scared her.

A giggle was her response, "Good. Come on."

Bubblegum took the hand that was held out to her, "Why did we have to come here so late?" She asked, making sure not to trip.

Marceline did not float. She walked with the princess at a steady pace, "You can't see it during the day."

"Oh?"

The walk was not long and Bubblegum found herself in a clearing.

"Here we are." Marceline said proudly. A lake lay out before them.

Hands still interlocked, Bubblegum walked forward, now leading the other over to the water. The moonlight hit the lake, reflecting it. It made the area seem so much brighter.

Such a simple thing, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Marceline asked.

Bubblegum shook her head, "It's just, with this 'adventure' I just assumed something …more than a moonlit lake."

"Hey! You underestimate me." Marceline released the warm hand, dramatically crossing her arms in mock anger.

Bubblegum smiled and Marceline's act dropped, her lips turning up into a grin.

"Follow me." She beckoned, walked to the edge of the lake.

"But Marceline your clot-"

The sentence was not finished as Marceline entered the water. Around her feet the water glowed, a beautiful light blue.

"What is this?" Bubblegum gasped, in awe, "Magic?"

Marceline watched Bubblegum come forward, "Come on. Everything can be explained by science."

The Princess ignored the other monarch's tease as she bent down, running her fingers through the water. It glowed just the same.

"You really have never heard of this place?"

"No." Bubblegum's voice was completely detached. Her mind was surely focused on trying to find an answer to this phenomenon.

Knowing her companions mind well enough to know this, Marceline explained, "It's bioluminescent. There is a bacteria in the water that, when disturbed by an outside force, glows. And don't worry it's not harmful, just beautiful."

Bubblegum had stopped inspecting the water at some point during the explanation. She simply stared at the vampire lady, "I thought you said you didn't like science."

Marceline's face flushed, "I looked it up, ok!"

"Awww that's sweet." Heart aflutter, Bubblegum rose.

Marceline, embarrassed, tried to change the topic, "So you going in?"

"In where?"

"The water."

"Are you out of your undead mind?" Bubblegum backed away slowly as she saw Marceline step toward her.

"Maybe."

With that, exactly as Bubblegum had predicted, Marceline floated toward her. Even though it was expected she let out a scream that mixed indistinguishably with a laugh, "I don't want to go in. It's wet." She ran. "I'm not kidding."

The vampire could have caught the other effortlessly, but what fun would that be.

Bubblegum knew the vampire would not hurt her. It was only a natural impulse to run when chased.

But what would happen if-

Bubblegum stopped instantly turning around. Wide eyed Marceline stopped dead in front of her. Confused by the sudden change and worried the bubblegum girl knew something she did not.

Blue eyes held red ones fast. They did not move, they were too close to.

Mentally Bubblegum was amazed at how well this was working. "Can we see the lake from the sky?

Still unbroken from the spell, "Have you forgotten how we got here?"

Bubblegum stepped forward even more, bodies touching, "May I see it from the sky?"

Pink arms wrapped around Marceline neck.

They stood like that for some time. It took a while for Marceline to realize what she was being asked.

She moved her arm out to allow Bubblegum a place to sit.

From the tree Marceline steadied herself as Bubblegum marveled at the view.

Fish swimming in the lake made trails of light through the dark water. It was like watching falling stars, on land. "I would love to get a sample of the water before we go."

"You can, but the organisms don't last long in captivity."

"Hm." Bubblegum mused, the dual nature of the statement making her grow silent.

*space*

The night went on very much like this.

Smiles

Happy conversation

Bubblegum braving the water (that is until a fish swum by)

And it would soon be morning. Sometime during the night the Princess had grown tired and taken some time to rest. This resulted in her falling fast asleep against a tree.

Though she had no need for sleep, Marceline had laid down closing her eyes, ears continuously listening for any danger.

Bubblegum had awoken this way, to find the vampire 'asleep' on the ground. They were in a clearing and the sun would soon be rising, but for now the vampire was safe in the brightening dark.

"Marcy, wake up." She whispered, taking in the surroundings. Everything seemed so fresh and clean. And not the sterile clean of her lab.

The 'sleeping' girl heard her but decided to lie still, too lazy to move.

The Princess did not try to wake her again. Instead she shifted over to the still form, pulling her long bubblegum hair out of the way.

She really did like this girl.

But there was something else. A combination of many things that culminated into one strong voice in her mind, it that told her she could not.

Wondering why she was not being woken, Marceline opened her eyes.

The strong voice was momentarily silenced.

Who had moved first? When had her eyes closed?

Marceline's breath was cold on her lips and her lips even colder. The feeling made her shiver.

A kiss.

Neither knew how long they stayed like that. But cold lips grew warm.

Marceline felt the warmth retreat as she watched the pink girl sit up slowly. The gem that hung at Bubblegum's neck settled back onto her skin, serving as an unpleasant reminder.

'I love you.'

Oh, I'm sorry.

Wrong story, this was no fairytale.

"I can't love you."

"I love you t- Wait, what?!"

"I can't love you." Bubblegum repeated, unwavering.

Marceline sat up, baffled by the turn of events, "But, do you?"

"That doesn't matter."

Marceline chuckled, running a hand through her hair, bitterly. The kind of laugh one lets fall from their lips when they have given up. "That's all that matters."

Bubblegum wanted to fall apart but she couldn't cry. She had to stop this before it continued. Before she gave this feeling a name, before she spoke its name aloud.

The loud, persistent, voice had won.

"Can you take me back?"

"Can we talk about this?" Marceline wanted, more than anything, to make this right. She mentally scolded herself for kissing the princess. Or had the princess been the one to kiss her?

It didn't … matter.

Bubblegum looked away, "Not now."

Marceline respected her wish, assuming the princess would keep her word and, they would in fact, talk.

But after trying for-

A day

A week

A month

-Marceline was sick of trying to meet with her to talk. Throwing herself into touring, the only options she could think of.

As for the Enchiridion and the chapter that had caused her such anticipation. It became but a memory that made her stomach reel.

* * *

A/N: And with this ends the flashback. Three More chapters to go ^_^

I was trying to write this fic to be somewhat compatible with the AT timeline. But I'm thinking of making the ending deviate from that a bit.

This is all in the interest of having a 'happy ending'.

That is unless you would prefer a sad ending. I can do that too :D


	8. Resolution

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

A/N: Short chapter is short.

* * *

"And that's that." Marceline finished her story. She had been sure to leave out anything her father could possible use against her in later years, focusing only on general events.

Hunson Abadeer simply shook his head, "So young."

Out of everything **that** was what he had decided to turn his attention to?

"Ugh, Dad she's only 197 years younger than me."

"I misspoke." The tall, overbearing, man walked over to his only offspring, placing his hand on her head with care, "You are both so young."

Her human half wanted to rebel against those words. After all, she was 1000 years old.

Her demon half, on the other hand, understood his worlds perfectly.

She decided not to argue because the older being's tone was factual and in no way demeaning as he spoke, "Do you really believe you are the only one who has ever loved?" The words fell harsh on her pointed ears.

If you had told Marceline that she would ask for her father's advice a day ago she would have thought you had poo brain.

Today however, was different, "What should I do?" She hated how fragile she felt, helpless to fight against her own feelings or to run from them.

"Try to talk with her… again."

"How will I see her?" Marceline explained, "She won't let me into the castle anymore."

"There is a party tomorrow night" Hunson informed her.

Not that she hadn't already known this, "The little human boy, who decided to move into my house when I was gone, told me." She paused, "I wasn't invited."

"You weren't, but Peppermint Butler is in charge of the door and so you will be let in."

It figured.

"From what you have told me, you feel the need to see her free. But you never knew from what. You were selfish." This was not the kind of pep-talk Marceline was hoping for, but it continued anyway, "Never asking why, never accepting that there may be a reason, greater than the two of you that held her fast. Did you really do what was best? Or what you thought was best?"

And in that moment the vampire knew what she was going to say. A finally attempt at talking with the other girl.

The Lord smiled, a wicked smile, the behavior suited him more after all, "And if everything works out maybe you'll marry. I would love to have a good reason to enter the Candy Kingdom and scare the citizen till they exploded."

Marceline blushed, "DAD!"

But he did not catch it.

"Don't give me that. I know you've tried it, making them explode." He nudged her, and she frowned. Only because he was correct in his assumption. "And if you don't like that idea then just take over the Nighosphere."

"For the last time, NO!"

Hunson threw up his arms, as a sign for surrender. And just like that, a fiery portal opened behind him. "I'd return that book. It will fill your head with horrible talk of morals and honor!" He called back, stepping though to his domain.

Marceline stood there, still riled up, but genuinely grateful, "Thanks, dad."


	9. Kiss

Disclamer: I do not own Adventure Time, Marceline and the Scream Queens or the song (Clarity - Zedd feat. Foxes)

A/N: I heard an acoustic version of the song Clarity, the lyrics and piano were just so beautiful and fitting.

* * *

"I knew you were trouble."

Marceline had walked gracefully up the set of steps that led to the castle entrance, in the interest of drawing less attention, and this was the welcome she received.

Peppermint Butler was stationed at the door. He gave her a stern look.

Marceline was less than thrilled to see him too, "And so you got my dad to come bother me as revenge? What's your deal?"

They stared each other down.

It did not appear as though there would be a truce.

And after the Butler did not say anything for some time, she stepped past him. Her long fitted crimson gown twirling about her ankles as she walked by.

"I knew you were trouble." The mint repeated, "But it might be more trouble without you."

She pretended to not hear him. But the Peppermint knew she had.

Upon entering, everything seemed so dull. The princess was known for holding very festive parties of all sorts.

This was not to be one of them.

There was an eerily calm feel in the air. The decorations were few and far between and a single piano was being played by a member of The Devil Cake Downers, one of the worst bands in Ooo.

The party guests did not seem to notice this mood and happily partied on.

It did not take long for Marceline to find the Princess among the crowd.

She looked worn down and beaten. Her usual vibrant pink complexion appeared dull. Her eyes puffy, they matched the sleeves of her splendid pink gown.

She looked unwell.

The boy she was sharing this dance with must not have thought so, as he led her through the steps with a certain roughness that came from inexperience.

Half her size, it was comical to see the Hero dance with his Princess. Finn's face looked so serious, as though this dance meant the world to him.

And in all fairness, it did.

Marceline was one for grand entrances. She loved surprise, something inherited, she could not deny. It did not take long before it was decided how to do so.

* * *

A slow melody on the piano and Finns arms wrapped around her were what kept the lethargic woman standing.

When had everything become too much for her to handle on her own?

She had been very happy when Finn had graciously offered his services to her as a knight. He was very good at his job and she felt safe.

It was one last thing to think about.

He was a kind boy. After she had heard of Marceline leaving (to Glob knew where) Bubblegum had suggested he live in the tree house, being sure not to mention its previous owner. After all, it was closer to the Candy Kingdom. If anything were to happen he and his brother could be there in no time.

Then there was the matter of his feelings.

She was fully aware of them but had no heart to dismiss them outright. On the other hand, this seemed to make matters worse and she soon found herself falling in ever unfamiliar territory of dealing with emotions.

Even harder, another's emotions.

The piano tempo changed, throwing Finn off. He stepped on her foot.

"Ow"

"Oh my Grod, sorry Princess. The beat changed and I'm not a good dancer to begin with and –"

"It's alright, Finn" Bubblegum smiled down at him.

He looked away embarrassed. In the act, he caught sight of something in the distance and his face contorted to one of surprise, "Hey, that's the-

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

"- the vampire who took our house." Finn paused.

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

Turning back to his dance partner, "PB?" Her arms had fallen from around his neck.

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

She could not, would not, believe it. This was an illusion as all the other Marceline's had been. But-

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

-if it was, how could Finn see her too?

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

Marceline's eyes held fast, unafraid. They focused on a girl 'in the front row'. Singing to the pink girl one of the many songs she had inspired the vampire to create.

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?  
If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?  
If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

The Devil Cake Downer band member played this part, making each note heavy and passionate, getting into it a little too much. His movements were grandiose and dramatic.

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_  
_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_  
_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_  
_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

Have you ever wanted to see someone so much, yet at the same time fearing that moment just as much? For in that moment you would be at your weakest. And weak was something you could not be.

_Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?  
Why are you my clarity?  
Why are you my remedy?_

Marceline's voice died off. She turned about to thank the pianist, maybe The Downers weren't so bad after all.

The crowd cheered.

Finn did as well, hesitantly, not noticing his dance partner had slipped away.

The Princess inconspicuously walked through the paired dance floor.

Away from the stage, away from Marceline, from the person she had longed to approach for so long.

Even though she had dreamt of meeting again, apologizing, now that the time had arisen the first thing she could think to do was run.

By the time Bubblegum even realize it she found herself in a dark hallway. There was no sound. The thick stone of the castle walls drowned out the noise of the party, that was surly continuing in her absence.

She caught her breath, leaning against that wall.

But her rest was short lived.

It came in a whisper, "Bonnibel?"

The Bubblegum girl snapped her head up. Trying to make sense of the darkness, squinting even though she knew who was in her company.

"Does it really bother you, to not be able to see me?"

'No.'

That had been her answer so long ago. But that was then.

"Yes."

With a wave of a gray arm, all the candles in the hall lit at once.

And everything about the woman in front of her made Bubblegum sure this was no illusion. Her lips trembled, but she stayed strong, "Why did you come back, when I had pushed you away every time?"

"I love you." Simple words meant to symbolize something more complex.

Marceline did not wait for a response before she continued, because she knew she would not get one, "If my feelings bother you I will leave them at your feet to do with as you please." If told, Marceline would gladly respect Bubblegum's wish. Even if it was to never see her again, "But I will not leave you alone, not really." She promised.

There came a point that Bubblegum could no longer look into truth filled red eyes.

Most people would kill for such a vow, but she had no clue what to do with it.

Marceline asked for nothing but gave everything.

The least Bubblegum could do was give her an explanation, a talk that had been well overdue by two years.

Biting her lip to hold back tears that threatened to flow, Bubblegum began, "I rely on my mind, as I was created to do. It helps me find logic and has been a good companion all my life." She paused, perplexed by the notion, "But then I found, sometimes what someone's mind tells them is not what is logical or beneficial in the long run. Some people call it 'thinking with your heart'."

Eyes met, "When you're around. That becomes muddled. I can't tell the two apart."

It was unsafe for her. Not just a new, dangerous.

Bubblegum had a kingdom, as well as the task of protecting a gem. A gem that held the final key to unlock what could possibly be the universe's undoing.

A task she took very seriously.

That was why.

Marceline remained silent, allowing the pink girl to continue saying what she had to, "Unlike the old movies, that you so love to watch, I am not the type to follow my 'heart' blindly and am, even now, terrified to do so."

Landing on the ground with a crisp tap of heal on stone, the vampire reached out to wipe away sugared tears that had begun to fall.

But Bubblegum shifted away, "I'm sorry, it's just- you say you love me, but how do I know?" She tried, "How do I know your feelings won't fade with time, and there will be a lot of it? Is our love the same?"

"I suggest we then make it something you can relate to?"

Bubblegum was interested. She brushed away her own tears that had slowly stopped falling.

"I don't mind if you don't want to put a name to what you feel. Who said there had to be? As you said, there is plenty of time to understand it. And no matter how complicated things may get-"

Marceline could not finish as she was pulled into a tight hug. It was the only thing Bubblegum could think of to silence her, as she was growing embarrassed by the kind words.

Well one of the ways.

Pulled away from the hug, she rested a finger gently on light blue lips. They were frigged to the touch. And Bonnibel would have none of that, drawing closer to slowly replace her finger with something warmer.

The Enchiridion had said, in short, kissing a Princess is not like kissing anyone else. Only a kiss on the mouth will do. But be careful, for it can only end one of two ways.

Love or Death

Whoever wrote this had surely never taken into account its pages being applied to a Princess, who was less than an emotion lord, and her undead Queen.

* * *

A/N: If I think of more there may be a sequel or just some cute fluff. But aside from that, done! Thank you so much for reading! ^_^

Till next time~


	10. AN: Sequel Info

Sorry to those who are following and already know or aren't interested.

There have been 2 or 3 reviews now asking about a sequel to this fic. Just wanted to let anyone interested know, there is.

It's called 'How to Court a Queen' (You can find it under my stories. It's fairly new and currently incomplete).

Thank You for reading ^_^~


End file.
